Triforce
La Triforce (トライフォース Toraifōsu) une relique sacrée qui apparaît tout au long de la [[Saga The Legend of Zelda|saga The Legend of Zelda]]. La Triforce est composée de trois triangles d'or sacrés nommés Triforce de la Force (triangle du haut, associé à Ganondorf), Triforce de la Sagesse (gauche, associé à Zelda), et Triforce du Courage (droite, associé à Link). Pouvoirs La Triforce a le pouvoir d'exaucer le vœu de celui qui la touche, et il existe dans Ocarina of Time une prophétie disant que si le cœur de celui qui touche la Triforce est bon, Hyrule connaîtra la paix, mais que si son cœur est sombre, le royaume sombrera dans le chaos. La Triforce ne distingue pas le "bien" et le "mal" ; cependant si la personne qui la touche n'a pas une force, une sagesse et un courage équilibrés, la Triforce se sépare en trois : celui qui a fait le vœu conserve uniquement le morceau qui correspond le plus à ses ambitions, tandis que les deux autres morceaux reviennent à deux autres élus des déesses, qui reçoivent eux aussi le fragment qui leur correspond le plus. À ce moment-là, si la personne souhaite exaucer son vœu, il lui faut rassembler les trois morceaux de la Triforce (donc rassembler les trois détenteurs des fragments) afin de reformer la Triforce, qui sera alors disposée à exaucer le vœu de celui qui la touche. Histoire Création Ces triangles d'or ont été créés et laissés sur Terre par les Déesses d'Or et de Lumière (Din, déesse de la Force, Farore, déesse du Courage et Nayru, déesse de la Sagesse) après la création d'Hyrule. Elle est d'abord protégée par la déesse Hylia, puis dissimulée dans la tour des Cieux. Après les évènements de Skyward Sword, la relique repose ensuite dans le saint Royaume, aussi appelé Terre d'Or. Légende De toutes les forces mystiques puissantes dans le royaume d'Hyrule, aucune ne peut être comparé à la Triforce, ainsi, quiconque prétend avoir omnipotence de la Triforce, c'est-à-dire la force, la sagesse ou le courage est l'égale des déesses. La Triforce détermine finalement le destin d'Hyrule, de sorte que si une personne avec un cœur juste et bon revendique la Triforce, Hyrule entrera dans une ère de paix et de prospérité. Mais, si une personne avec un cœur mauvais obtient la Triforce, le royaume va inévitablement tomber dans un âge des ténèbres. Cependant, il est prophétisé que si un cœur mauvais devait obtenir la Triforce, un héros est destiné à s'opposer à lui. La Triforce contient l'essence des déesses, mais contrairement aux déesses, elle ne fait pas de discrimination entre ceux qui sont bons ou mauvais. Elle réalise les vœux de celui qui l'obtient, indépendamment de leurs motivations. Plus la volonté est forte, plus la Triforce réalisera le souhait réalisé avec plus de force. Le lieu de repos de la Triforce, le royaume sacré, est un miroir qui reflète le cœur de celui qui y pénètre. Ceci étant dit, si le cœur de celui qui détient le Triangle Sacré dans ses mains est pur et équilibré, le Royaume Sacré deviendra un paradis. Toutefois, si le cœur de celui qui détient le Triangle Sacré ne contient pas un juste équilibre de la force, la sagesse et le courage, la Triforce se séparera en trois composantes, ne laissant que la partie représentant la force à la personne qui l'a touché et transformera le Royaume Sacré en un monde mauvais. Pour obtenir la pleine puissance de la Triforce, celui qui l'a touchée (c'est-à-dire qui possède sa marque) doit rechercher les deux parties perdues qui seront détenues par deux individus particuliers choisis par le destin, qui porteront eux aussi la marque de la Triforce sur le dos de leurs mains. Début de la Légende Skyward Sword left Dans Skyward Sword, elle est le pouvoir suprême, capable d'exaucer tous les vœux. Elle a été confiée à la Déesse Hylia par les anciens dieux, et celle-ci a pour mission de la protéger. Mais l'Avatar du Néant a tenté de s'en emparer, et Hylia a dû le combattre et l'emprisonner. Ensuite, par mesure de prévention, la Déesse Hylia a détaché une partie de la Terre et l'a envoyée, avec les derniers humains ainsi que la Triforce, au dessus des nuages, où le mal ne pouvait les atteindre. Lors de l'aventure de Link pour purifier son épée avec les trois flammes Sacrées, on remarque que le symbole de la Triforce apparaît sur sa main droite, ce qui prouve qu'il est l'élu d'Hylia. On apprend ensuite de Zelda que la Triforce est l'unique moyen de vaincre le Banni, forme affaiblie de l'Avatar, et que Link a été choisi par la Déesse pour cette tâche. Zelda explique également que les divinités ne peuvent pas utiliser la Triforce, ce qui explique pourquoi Hylia a choisi de se réincarner en être humain. D'après Zelda, la relique a été créée pour donner de l'espoir aux humains. Elle explique également à Link que les épreuves qui lui ont été imposées avaient pour but de le tester car la Triforce ne peut être utilisée que par un esprit fort. Link comprend, grâce aux légendes que lui racontent Gaepora et Narisha, qu'il doit reconstituer le chant du Héros qui lui révélera l'emplacement de la Triforce à Célesbourg. Il doit alors rendre visite aux gardiens du chant (les dragons et Narisha). Le chant lui permet d'affronter la Psysalis de la Déesse, et de gagner le Sceau des Épreuves, qui fait apparaître la tour des Cieux. C'est dans cette tour labyrinthique qu'Hylia a dissimulé les trois morceaux de la Triforce. Avec la Triforce reconstituée, Link fait le vœu de détruire l'Avatar du Néant définitivement. La Statue de la Déesse de Célesbourg reprend alors sa place sur Terre pour detruire le Banni. Cependant, Link doit vaincre l'Avatar du Néant dans le passé, où il a été libéré par Ghirahim. Après le combat, Zelda et Link décident de rester sur Terre pour veiller ensemble sur la Triforce, ce qui laisse supposer qu'ils vont ensemble fonder Hyrule... The Minish Cap right|Représentation de la Force La Triforce en tant que telle n’apparaît pas dans cet opus, mais elle est remplacée par la force comme étant le pouvoir suprême. Cet objet est représenté par un triangle doré. Il est en possession de la princesse Zelda et il est possible qu'il corresponde à la Triforce de la Force. Ocarina of Time left|La Triforce (Ocarina of Time) La Triforce est laissée sur terre par les déesses après leur passage. Elle est située dans le saint Royaume, au cœur du temple de la Lumière. Lorsque Link descelle l'épée de Légende (qui sert de porte entre Hyrule et le Saint Royaume) du Piédestal du Temps, Ganondorf en profite pour pénétrer dans le Saint Royaume. Là, il touche la Triforce, qui se sépare alors en trois morceaux. Ganondorf reçoit la Triforce de la Force, Zelda la Triforce de la Sagesse, et Link celle du Courage. Après avoir découvert Zelda, Ganondorf l'enlève et défie Link de venir la sauver. Le héros retrouve le Gerudo en haut de sa tour, et un affrontement ultime se tient, car vaincre le héros permettrait à Ganondorf d'entrer en possession de tous les fragments de la Triforce détenus par Zelda et Link, ce qui reconstituerait la relique et permettrait au Seigneur du Mal d'exaucer son souhait. Suite à cela, trois cas de figures s'ouvrent: celle où Link échoue (timeline de la défaite), celle où il réussit à stopper Ganondorf, puis repart dans le passé et quitte Hyrule avec l'ocarina du Temps (timeline de l'enfance), et celle où il repart dans le passé, mais sans quitter Hyrule, ce qui conduit à la disparition du héros du Temps (timeline de l'adulte) Le symbole de la Triforce, dans cet opus, apparaît à de nombreuses reprises: on peut, en effet, le voir un peu partout, et notamment au temple du Temps, au moment où la porte du Temps s'ouvre. Un concours avait été organisé par le Palais de Zelda, afin de retrouver un maximum de symboles.Concours de la chasse à la Triforce, organisé par le Palais de Zelda Timeline de Link Enfant Majora's Mask La Triforce n'apparaît pas de manière directe dans cet opus; en revanche, son symbole apparaît à quelques emplacements. Il est notamment présent sur le bouclier du Brave, et sur quelques piliers à la plaine de Termina. On retrouve aussi le symbole de la Triforce inversée, à la forteresse de Pierre et au temple de la forteresse de Pierre. Plusieurs fans imaginent que ce symbole a été placé en déshonneur aux trois déesses créatrices. Même si ce n'est pas montré, Link possède toujours le fragment du courage après avoir vaincu Ganondorf dans le futur. Twilight Princess 250px|right La Triforce n'est pas citée dans ce jeu mais le symbole apparaît. Les détenteurs de ce pouvoir sont les élus des Déesses (Ganondorf, Zelda et Link). Dans la salle du trône du château d'Hyrule, une statue représente les trois Déesses ainsi que la Triforce. Lanelle explique à Link que lorsque les déesses ont déposé la Triforce dans le Saint Royaume (appelé Terre Sacrée dans cet opus), elles ont également créé le cristal d'Ombre, qu'elles ont laissé avec la Triforce dans le Saint Royaume. Mais des êtres maléfiques tentèrent de s'emparer du cristal d'Ombre, afin de mettre la main sur la Triforce. Ils y parvinrent, et semèrent le chaos; alors, les déesses envoyèrent les esprits de la Lumière pour sceller le cristal d'Ombre, et bannir les êtres maléfiques pour les punir. Ils furent envoyés sans retour dans le royaume du Crépuscule, où leur peuple perdura pour devenir les Twilis. Timeline de Link Adulte The Wind Waker Dans The Wind Waker, la Triforce de la Force se trouve toujours en possession de Ganondorf (depuis Ocarina of Time). Comme le héros du Temps a disparu dans cette timeline, Ganon pu revenir attaquer le peuple d'Hyrule, et les habitants furent contraint de prier les dieux, qui provoquèrent une grande Inondation, plongeant le royaume sous les flots. Avant ces événements, la Triforce de la Sagesse avait été séparée en deux parties : l'une fut gardée par le roi d'Hyrule, tandis ce que l'autre a été transmise à la fille de Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule, puis par la suite, à tous ses ancêtres. Ainsi, la mère de Tetra, qui en fait partie, hérita de ce fragment, puis Tetra aussi, à la mort de sa mère. right|210px|La Triforce de la Sagesse en train d'être reformée Après être parvenu à revenir à la surface, Ganondorf se met en tête de retrouver cette descendante. Aussi, il capture toutes les jeunes filles aux oreilles pointues, qui sont toutes susceptibles de l'être. Après que Link a combattu le roi Cuirasse, il rencontre Ganondorf, mais Tetra vient l'aider. Ganondorf saisit la jeune fille, et se rend compte qu'elle est en possession d'un fragment de la Triforce. Il comprend alors que c'est elle la descendante issue de la famille Royale d'Hyrule. Seulement, Valoo, Scaff et Taf viennent aider Link et Tetra, et ils leur permettent de s'échapper in-extremis. Ensuite, Link conduit Tetra au royaume d'Hyrule sous les flots, et elle rencontre le roi d'Hyrule, son ancêtre, qui détient l'autre morceau de la Triforce. Lorsque que ces deux parties sont réunies, Tetra prend l'apparence de la princesse Zelda, et elle reste en Hyrule, afin d'être mieux protégée. La Triforce du Courage quant à elle, a éclaté en huit fragments, lorsque jadis le Héros du Temps repartit vers son époque. Ils sont depuis éparpillés dans la mer et leur position est indiquée sur des cartes qui sont cryptée. Link part à leur recherche en décryptant ces cartes, car il en a besoin pour pouvoir retourner en Hyrule une troisième fois, et pour que la barrière qui mène à la tour de Ganon se détruise. Il existe huit cartes de la Triforce dans la version originelle, et trois seulement dans la version HD. Elles doivent être décryptées par Tingle pour pouvoir être lues. Les huit fragments sont enfouis dans des coffres sous l'eau, à l'île du Poisson, à l'île du Vent, à l'île de la tête de Pierre, à l'île de l'Aurore, au saut de Roc, à l'île Triangulaire du Sud, à l'archipel Ursa Major, et à l'île de la Face Deux. Dans la version HD, les fragments submergés de l'île du Poisson, de l'île de la tête de Pierre, et du saut de Roc sont toujours présents. En revanche, les autres ne le sont plus; ils sont maintenant trouvés dans la villa de l'île de Qui-Ça, dans le vaisseau Fantôme, au quarantième étage de la Crypte Magique, et dans la grotte de l'île de la tête de Pierre. left|250px|La Triforce (The Wind Waker) Avant le combat final, Ganondorf parvient finalement à réunir les trois fragments de la Triforce, en assommant Link et la princesse Zelda. Cela lui aurait permis de réaliser son vœu : dominer Hyrule. Mais Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule touche la Triforce avant lui et souhaite la destruction de son propre Royaume, et la mort du Gerudo. Ganondorf combat Link, mais il échoue; suite à cela, le vœu du roi est exaucé, puisque le sceau qui empêchait l'eau de dévaster Hyrule se brise. Phantom Hourglass Dans le temple du Roi des Mers, Link doit retrouver des fragments dorés appelées gemmes de Force dans les coffres au trésor, et quand il les rassemble, la porte s'ouvre et le sol prend la forme de la Triforce. On peut aussi voir un symbole dans l'atelier de Sazu. Timeline de la Défaite A Link to the Past left|250px|Triforce (ALTTP) Dans A Link to the Past, la Triforce intégrale est conservée dans la terre d'Or. Cependant, Ganon parvient à s'en emparer, et il se forge une véritable armée. Il transforme la terre d'Or en monde des Ténèbres. Ainsi, il est scellé dans ce monde, et la Triforce est remise en sûreté. Malheureusement, les légendes de l'existence de la Triforce se transmettent rapidement, et des hommes avides de pouvoirs cherchent à s'en emparer, en entrant dans la terre d'Or. Ils se transforment en monstres à cause du vœu de Ganon, et se rangent de son côté. Afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent et gagnent Hyrule, le roi d'Hyrule nomme plusieurs chevaliers, qui sont forcés de mener un terrible affrontement, pour repousser Ganon et son armée; cet affrontement est appelé guerre du Sceau. À son terme, le roi demande à sept Sages de sceller le passage qui mène à la terre d'Or. À la fin du jeu, Link part combattre Ganon, qui a été libéré, et qui sait où se trouve la Triforce, à savoir dans la grande Pyramide. Link parvient à le vaincre, puis il met la main sur la Triforce, et fait le vœu que toutes les actions néfastes de Ganon et d'Agahnim soient effacées. (Résurrection de son oncle, du roi d'Hyrule ...) A Link Between Worlds right|130px|Artwork de la Triforce Noire left|190px|Une peinture, où la Triforce est représentée Suite aux événements du jeu A Link to the Past, la Triforce fût séparée en trois partie: celle de la Force est en possession de Ganon qui est scellé, celle de la Sagesse est transmise dans la famille royale d'Hyrule, et celle du Courage sera remis à celui qui possède l'âme du Héros. Mais il existe une autre Triforce, une version sombre de la Triforce d'Hyrule (une Triforce noire retournée) qui se retrouvait dans le royaume de Lorule. Un conflit semblable à la guerre des sceau éclata, et les ancêtres de la princesse Hilda ont décidés de détruire la Triforce afin de préserver le royaume. Mais cela fût le point de départ du déclin de Lorule durant les siècles à venir. Pour combler le manque du pouvoir de la Triforce à Lorule, la princesse Hilda, aidée de Yuga, ont décidés de s'emparer de celle d'Hyrule. Pour ce faire, Yuga part à la recherche des descendants des sept sages qui ont jadis enfermés Ganon qui est en possession de la Triforce de la Force. Puis la princesse Zelda qui possède la Triforce de la Sagesse se fera également capturée. Et enfin la Triforce du Courage sera remis à Link, une fois qu'il aura libéré les sages et prouver qu'il avait l'âme d'un Héros. Après avoir empêché Yuga de s'emparer de la Triforce, Link et Zelda se retrouvent face à la Triforce et font le vœu de faire renaître la Triforce de Lorule afin de rendre à ce royaume la lumière. En outre, on peut voir que la princesse Hilda tient un sceptre avec une gravure de la Triforce retournée. Oracle of Ages / Oracle of Seasons left Dans les épisodes Oracles, Link est envoyé dans les Royaumes d'Holodrum et de Labrynna grâce aux pouvoirs de la Triforce, car de sombres actions s'y préparent. Si cette relique n’est jamais énoncée dans ces épisodes, de nombreux lieux mettent en valeur ce symbole mythique. The Legend of Zelda left|190px|Link reconstitue la Triforce Seuls les fragments de la Force et de la Sagesse sont mentionnés dans ce jeu. Il est dit qu'ils confèrent de grands pouvoirs à leur détenteur. Ganon a volé la Triforce de la Force et a enlevé la princesse Zelda, qui a séparé la Triforce de la Sagesse en huit morceaux. Link doit donc parcourir les huit donjons pour récupérer ces morceaux afin de pouvoir accéder au donjon Death Mountain (autrement, un vieil homme refuse de laisser rentrer Link) pour affronter Ganon et sauver Zelda. The Adventure of Link Dans la trame de fond de Zelda II : The Adventure of Link, il est révélé qu'il y a longtemps, le roi d'Hyrule gouvernait le pays avec l'union des trois forces de la Triforce. Cependant, le roi voulu, avant sa mort, trouver quelqu'un ayant les qualités innées pour être le digne possesseur de la Triforce. En effet, si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, le mal s'abattrait sur Hyrule. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à trouver une telle personne au cours de sa vie, et comme son propre fils ne correspondait pas à cet archétype pour être digne de posséder la Triforce, le roi choisit de fractionner la relique en trois composantes, laissant la Triforce du Pouvoir et la Triforce de la Sagesse dans le royaume. La Triforce du Courage, cependant, reçut un sort différent de celui de ses homologues. En secret, le roi plaça ce morceau de la Triforce dans le Grand Palais, gardé par de nombreux et puissants monstres. Il jeta un sort sur l'ensemble d'Hyrule, qui doit, à un moment précis dans le temps, faire apparaître right|150px|Le signe de la Triforce apparaît sur la main de Linksur le dos de la main d'une personne digne de posséder la Triforce, un symbole de cette dernière, signifiant qu'il a été choisi par le roi. Il expliqua cela à sa fille, la princesse Zelda, mais pas à son fils, qui voulu connaître la vérité, et força Zelda à lui expliquer. Elle ne parla pas, et il fit appel à un magicien, qui plongea la princesse dans un sommeil sans fin, et mourut quelques temps après. Un jour, Link se réveilla comme étant l'élu avec la marque de la Triforce sur sa main, choisi par le roi d'Hyrule. Après avoir été informé du récit du roi par Impa, il partit chercher la Triforce du Courage, en déposant pour cela six cristaux dans six palaces d'Hyrule. Breath of the Wild La Triforce n'est pas citée dans Breath of the Wild. Cependant lorsque Zelda utilise le pouvoir du sceau pour la première fois, la Triforce apparaît sur sa main. De plus, après qu'elle a utilisé une seconde fois son pouvoir à la fin du combat final contre Ganon, la Triforce est de nouveau visible et Zelda scelle Ganon. Elle semble posséder la Triforce entière et non uniquement celle de la sagesse comme dans les autres opus. Elle aurait les trois fragments car elle est allée prier dans les trois sources, comme l'évoquent les souvenirs, ce qui veut dire que la Triforce entière se transmet de génération en génération aux souveraines d'Hyrule, la grand-mère et la mère de Zelda possédaient également ce pouvoir. Malgré cela, le terme "Triforce" n'est effectivement employé à aucun moment, et si les personnages sont au courant de son existence (ce qui n'apparaît pas comme étant le cas), ils semblent plutôt considérer le pouvoir de Zelda comme un don magique héréditaire. Néanmoins, lors du souvenir de l'intronisation de Link en tant que chevallier servant, il est possible, avec une oreille attentive, d'entendre Zelda prononcer ces mots alors que les autres Prodiges parlent entre eux : :parlant de l'Épée de Légende "...dans sa quête du pouvoir d'or forgé par les dieux, '''fidèle, intemporelle, elle ne quitte jamais les flancs du Héros'.'' :"Le présent "pouvoir d'or forgé par les Dieux" étant vraisemblablement la Triforce." Autres apparitions The Legend of Zelda Game Watch Dans The Legend of Zelda Game Watch, le but de Link est de reconstituer la Triforce (fragmentée en 4 morceaux, chacun détenu par un Aquamentus. '' Zelda : The Wand of Gamelon La Triforce est absente de ''Link : The Faces of Evil, mais est présente dans Zelda : The Wand of Gamelon: elle est fragmentée en ses trois morceaux. La Triforce de la Sagesse est détenue par Impa, celle du courage est gardée par le roi Harkinian lorsqu'il part pour Gamelon. La Triforce de la force n'apparaît pas et n'est jamais mentionnée. Impa garde sur elle la Triforce de la Sagesse. Elle s'en sert au cours de l'aventure afin d'avoir des visions qui puissent aider Zelda. Notamment, elle apprend grâce à la Triforce que le roi a été capturé par Ganon. BS The Legend of Zelda left|Triforce reconstituée Les 8 morceaux de la Triforce sont à nouveaux présents dans BS The Legend of Zelda, qui est un remake de The Legend of Zelda. La mascotte doit allr tous les récupérer en parcourant les 8 donjons. Série des Super Smash Bros. thumb|150px La Triforce apparaît également dans la série Super Smash Bros., non en tant qu'objet, mais durant le Final Smash de Link et Link Cartoon, ainsi qu'en tant que symbole lors de l'animation de victoire des personnages de la série The Legend of Zelda, ''ou en dessous du portrait du personnage dans le menu de sélection des personnages. The Legend of Zelda Zone left|150px ''The Legend of Zelda Zone est un DLC de Sonic Lost World. Sonic doit parcourir 2 niveaux, pour aller chercher la Triforce, qui se trouve au fond d'une caverne. Il s'agit là d'un clin d’œil à la série Zelda, la Triforce n'a aucun rôle particulier dans ce jeu. Série Hyrule Warriors left|250px right|150px|La Triforce du courage sur la main de Link La Triforce apparaît également dans Hyrule Warriors et ses dérivés, Hyrule Warriors Legends et Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. Comme dans tous les jeux de la série officielle, c'est un élément central du jeu. Cependant, ce n'est pas Ganondorf qui possède le fragment de la force, mais il s'agit de Cya puis Lana. Elle est notamment utilisée dans ce jeu pour fusionner les espaces-temps du monde de Twilight Princess, d'Ocarina of Time et de Skyward Sword. Elle peut également être utilisée pour rendre à Hyrule son apparence d'origine et pour vaincre définitivement Ganon. Au cours du jeu, les trois fragments réunis seront en possession de Cya; puis de Ganondorf et de Ganon. Théorie La Tetraforce * Nous connaissons tous la Triforce, ce pouvoir a 3 facettes mais nous ne connaissons pas la Tetraforce, la Tetraforce est faite pour ceux qui pensent que la Triforce est incomplète et que le triangle du milieu est un réel triangle. La Triforce est composée du Courage, de la Sagesse et du Pouvoir. Pour certains la Triforce est incomplète et qu'il s'agit d'une Tetraforce avec un 4ème triangle. Ce 4ème Fragment est trouvable dans Ocarina of Time, le Bouclier Hylien qui nous montre que la Triforce est composée d'une 4ème force ayant été séparée des 3 fragments. * Le chiffre 4 est important dans les Zelda, il y a 4 éléments dans ''Minish Cap'' qui sont rouges, bleus, violets et verts. Il y a 4 zones dans Majora's Mask, la 4ème zone qui est une zone morte comme la 4ème force qui est morte, donc bannie des 3 fragments, dont 4 géants qui sont chargés de protéger Termina. Dans Four Swords et''Adventures'' il y a 4 Links qui sont des mêmes 4 couleurs des éléments de Minish Cap, et en parlant de ces couleurs, la Triforce a été amenée à Hyrule par 3 déesses qui sont de 3 couleurs différentes (rouge, bleue et verte). Il y a également 4 esprits de la lumière dans Twilight Princess qui ont été envoyés chacun par une déesse, ces 4 esprits se nomment Latouane, Firone, Ordinn et Lanelle (en anglais : Eldin de Latouane qui représente la déesse Din, Faron de Firone qui représente la déesse Farore et Lanayru de Lanelle qui représente la déesse Nayru). Et Ordona qui représente Ordinn en anglais, qui représente donc la 2ème partie du nom de Farore selon les développeurs du jeu, mais cette hypothèse ne tient pas la route selon les fans, mais à un moment du jeu, Lanelle nous dit : « Nous les 3 esprits » donc Ordinn, Firone, et lui-même ont été envoyés par les déesses pour sceller le pouvoir maléfique, ce qui implique que soit Latouane n'était pas là pendant un temps, ou soit le Village Toal (Ordon Village en anglais) n'étant pas considéré comme une province d'Hyrule comme mentionné plus tard dans le jeu par Shad, donc ce qui laisse à penser que Latouane est un esprit différent des autres. Donc il y est censé y avoir une 4ème déesse qui représenterait le 4ème fragment de la Triforce, nous pouvons imaginer des centaines de théories (la Triforce du Temps, la Triforce de l'Espoir, la Triforce du Mal, etc.). Sur la Triforce du Temps, la princesse Zelda dans Ocarina of Time nous souhaite d'être protégé par la déesse du Temps et dans Phantom Hourglass, la fée Ciela nous indique que Farore est à la fois l'esprit du Courage et du Temps. Mais ça ne peut pas être que le Temps mais possiblement aussi la Déesse des Sables dans le Colosse du Désert d'Ocarina of Time, plusieurs théories affirment que la statue de la Déesse des Sables représenterait la 4ème Déesse qui pourrait expliquer l'existence des Gerudos. Cette 4ème déesse aurait créé la vie pour la briser, ce qui prouve donc son bannissement et sa disparition de la Triforce en laissant un triangle vide au milieu, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les Gerudos sont habillées en violet et sont tous des voleurs, et que leur roi soit Ganondorf qui est une incarnation de haine, les Gerudos auraient donc construits cette statue de la Déesse des Sables en tant qu'hommage à leur déesse ayant été bannie de la Triforce. Dans The Wind Waker, beaucoup de gens pensent que la 4ème déesse est Zelda, la réincarnation de la princesse Zelda qui est Tetra qui veut lui-même dire 4. Et le pendentif de Tetra peut nous rappeler une réunification hypothétique de la Triforce (la Tetraforce). La théorie la plus populaire de cette pièce manquante est celle des ombres, le fragment de l'Ombre pourrait très bien expliquer par exemple la naissance de Dark Link, rappelons-nous aussi du Médaillon de l'Ombre, ce médaillon est violet comme la couleur manquante. Nous voyons bien que le triangle du Médaillon de l'Ombre pointe vers le bas, et nous pouvons aussi bien rapprocher cette théorie avec les pouvoirs du Masque de Majora étant violet lui-même, la déesse, peu après son bannissemen, elle aurait transmise ses pouvoirs restants à un masque de sa couleur afin d'y incarner le mal à son porteur et avoir pour projet d'éteindre toute sorte de vie dans un monde en y faisant semer la terreur et en y plaçant une lune prête à s'écraser pour provoquer la fin du monde, comme il l'est dit plus haut, la 4ème déesse aurait été créé pour briser la vie. Au vu de tous ces éléments, on peut vraiment se demander si la Triforce ne serait pas incomplète. D'après Nintendo, cette théorie est entièrement fausse mais très convaincante. * On peut aussi évoquer une influence Platonicienne. Selon le philosophe, l'harmonie suprême serait constituée par trois moteurs: les passions (alias la force), la volonté (alias le courage), et enfin la raison (alias la sagesse). Mais une quatrième valeur vient coordonner ces trois piliers: la Justice, qui permet qu'aucun des trois ne cherche à prendre le pas sur les deux autres. Cela pourrait donc être l'espace vide du milieu de la Triforce, alias la Tétraforce. Ce qui donnerait donc: la Force, le Courage, la Sagesse et la Justice. La Transmission de la Triforce * Il est intéressant de noter que d'un épisode à l'autre ou d'une timeline à l'autre, la Triforce est en possession de Ganondorf, Zelda et Link par différents biais bien distincts. En effet, Ganondorf la possède de manière naturelle dans la plupart des épisodes, et de fait, semble revenir à la vie sans cesse longtemps après avoir été défait. A l'instar de Ganon, être égocentrique, surpuissant et immortel, la Triforce de la Force représente un pouvoir immuable pour qui son porteur, si animé de mauvaises intentions, serait prêt à défier la mort elle même et traverser les siècles et les batailles plutôt que de la léguer. A l'inverse, la Triforce de la Sagesse est après Ocarina of Time plusieurs fois décrite comme s'il s'agissait d'un des Trésors de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule. Zelda la désigne parfois comme un cadeau offert par sa propre mère ou sa famille. Ainsi, à la manière d'un héritage et d'un savoir que l'on entretient au fil du temps, la Triforce de la Sagesse passe de génération en génération entre les différentes héritières de la Famille Royale, les différentes Princesses Zelda, et s'inscrit dans cette idée de transmission propre au concept de sagesse. La Triforce du Courage quand à elle, est le plus souvent trouvée par Link ou parfois en sa possession de manière inconnue. Contrairement aux deux précédentes, la transmission de cette Triforce ne se fait pas, et reste cependant tout aussi symbolique. Telle la bravoure ou l'expérience qu'un héros forge dans sa quête, ou bien talent inné naissant au hasard parmi les hommes, la Triforce du Courage se "révèle" à Link, lui donnant ainsi l'image du Héros tel qu'il existe dans presque toutes les cultures. Ces concepts de conservation, de transmission et de révélation sont présents dans la saga et pourraient être de bons indicateurs des "propriétés" inhérentes à chaque partie, directement liés aux attributs de Force, de Sagesse et de Courage tel qu'on les entend. Anecdotes * Dans la mythologie celte, le triksel est une triade de dieux : Ogme, Dagda et Lug. Ogme est le dieu de la force et de la Guerre. Lug est le dieu de la concorde et du courage. Dagda est le dieu du bien et de la sagesse. * Lors du développement du premier jeu, il était prévu à l'origine que les morceaux de la Triforce soient des puces électroniques permettant le voyage dans le temps entre deux époques. Ce qui reste de cette idée est le nom du personnage principal, Link. * Dans Super Mario Maker, Link peut faire apparaître la Triforce lors de son animation qui lui est destinée. [[Fichier:Link Triforce Super Mario Maker.png|thumb|90px|Triforce Super Mario Maker]] * Dans le dessin animé The Legend of Zelda, l'apparence de la Triforce est quelque peu différente, elle est à l'envers (pointe vers le bas) et possède une couleur pour chaque partie, Vert pour la sagesse et rouge pour la puissance. Les deux morceaux possèdent une conscience propre et peuvent parler. * La Triforce est un pouvoir entre autre de lumière. Or, la lumière est princimalement composée du vert, du bleu et du rouge, couleurs qui font référence à celles des fragments de la Triforce. * Depuis la version Wii du jeu Animal Crossing, il est possible pour le joueur d'avoir la triforce en tant que meuble. * La source d'inspiration de la Triforce vient du clan Hojo (北条氏). C'est une famille de samouraï qui ont dominé tout le Japon pendant la période de Kamatura. * Dans Mario & Luigi: Superstars Saga + Les sbires de Bowser, un des objets donné par le professeur K.Tastrof, la Grande Force, reprend l'apparence de la Triforce et l'effet sonore d’''Ocarina of Time'' est entendu quand on l'obtient. Galerie Triforce de la Force.png|La Triforce de la Force. Triforce de la Sagesse.png|La Triforce de la Sagesse. Triforce du Courage.png|La Triforce du Courage. Siège de la Triforce.png|La Triforce, dans la pyramide de A Link to the Past. (Dessin extrait du "Nintendo Player Guide" de Link's Awakening). Triforce OoT3D.gif|La Triforce dans Ocarina of Time 3D. Temple du Temps Triforce OoT.png|L'icône de la Triforce apparaît dans le temple du Temps, après que Link a joué le chant du Temps. triforce zelda.jpg|Triforce sur la main de Sheik. triforce tww.png|La Triforce dans The Wind Waker. Triforcess.jpg|Link obtient un fragment de la Triforce dans Skyward Sword. SStriforce.jpg|La Triforce reconstituée dans Skyward Sword. Linkvoeu.jpg|Link fait le vœu de détruire le Banni dans Skyward Sword. Ganondorf Ressuscité HW.png|Ganondorf ressuscité par le pouvoir de la Triforce dans Hyrule Warriors. Ganondorf Vaincu HW.png|La Triforce éliminant Ganon dans Hyrule Warriors. Téléchargement-0.jpg|Le clan de samouraï ayant inspiré la Triforce. Références de:Triforce en:Triforce es:Trifuerza it:Triforza ja:トライフォース pt-br:Triforce zh-tw:三角神力 Catégorie:Symboles Catégorie:Objets Magiques Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Objets de The Legend of Zelda Catégorie:Objets de The Adventure of Link Catégorie:Objets d'A Link to the Past Catégorie:Objets d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Objets de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Objets de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Objets de Skyward Sword Catégorie:Objets d'A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Spoiler Catégorie:Objets d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Triforce Catégorie:Série Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Objets de Breath of the Wild